A Legend Untold: Chronicles of Fairyboy
by BTTman
Summary: The story of Link, a young boy who's quest to save Hyrule begins in forest and ends in a castle.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Before you start reading "the Legend Untold" I would like to make a few things clear.

1. "The Legend Untold" compiles the events of The Legend of Zelda games Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess, told from the perspective of Link. Some events and other things will change to create the story.

2. In no way, shape, or form do I claim this to be the real timeline progression, nor do I claim to know it. This is simply a fanfic.

I guess that's it. On with the story.

Before anything existed, there were but three beings. Din, Farore, and Nayru, the Golden Goddesses. Togther, they acted as one and breathed life into the Emptiness, creating billions of worlds and universes. One world of which is Hyrule. Soon after the Goddesses left Hyrule, the Unifying War began. It was a terrible war between every race in Hyrule over the Triforce, the mystical triangle that granted any who held it the power of a single wish, a governing force left by the Goddesses. The Dark Interlopers were the first who craved that power, but in the end the Hylains, along with the Goron rock people, the Kokiri of the forest, and the Zora water beings, sealed the Triforce away with the Sword of Time into the Sacred Realm. As for the Dark Interlopers, the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru sent them to a separate realm with the powers of the four Light Spirits.

A mother died rescuing her son during that war. She had made it to the southern area, the Kokiri Forest. The Great Deku Tree, protector of the Kokiri, swore he would protect the child before the mother died. That child lived as a Kokiri until he was ten. That was when destiny began.

That child never had a fairy partner, as all the other Kokiri did, and was shunned therefore. He lived for ten years with only one friend: Saria. She was the only one who cared about him, and was his absolute best friend. When he was ten though, he was forced to leave the forest and find himself. His name is Link.

"WAKE UP!" A high-pitched voice echoed through the ten-year-old Link's dreams, ripping him from their embrace and returning him to reality. He sat up and shook himself, and his green tunic by effect, dispeling the drowsiness. Yawning, he looked for the voice that was obviously not Saria's calm, warm voice. Finally it came upon him to cast his gaze up, to which he was welcomed by a bulb of blue light.

"It's about time!" The fairy bobed up and down. "The Great Deku Tree wants you!"

"And who are you exactly?" Link stretched and adjusted his droopy, conical hat.

"I'm Navi!" She answered. She sounded like she was in a hurry, but Link took his own time getting up. "Now c'mon!"

"You expect me to follow you on an empty stomach?" He asks.

"Sort of," the ball of light said. She probably shrugged but her aura of blue distorted her figure.

"Well you can wait," Link looked around for anything, but came up foodless. "Darn. I've probably got Rupees enough." He checked his wallet. A single Red Rupee lay in the wallet, worth 20 Rupees total. "Yeah, I'm good." Link yawned again, pulled on his boots, and walked out of his treehut of a home, choosing to jump down instead of using the ladder. He landed with a roll, stretched, and headed for the store. The Kokiri Village was almost surreal, an area protected by a heavy forest. Everything was green, from the grass to the trees to even the small pools of water to an extent. This is where the Kokiki called home.

"Can't you hurry up?" Navi bobed incesantly. "We need to get moving."

"Cut it out," Link swatted at the fairy as he entered the store. "I'll take a Red Potion," he told the store clerk, taking out his Rupee and giving it to him. The clerk was a Kokiri like the rest of the village's population, with the same clothing as Link's but with brown hair covering his eyes as opposed to Link's nicely-kept blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He hoped onto the counter and retreived the Rupee, hoped down, hoped up and grabbed the Red Potion keg, and filled Link's single bottle up. Kokiri were not known from their height, beging the question of why Link was the only one with a ladder in the entirety of the village. Link nonchalantly left the store, sipping at the Red Potion.

"I'm surprised," Link looked at the deep color of the soup. "Prices must have gone down."

"Alright, enough dawdling," Navi huffed. "Great Deku Tree."

"If you say that one more time you'd better hope you can breath in soup," Link growled as he made his way to the Great Deku Tree's enterance.

"HEY!" Called another Kokiri. This one looked about the same as Link, but with a jerky demeanor and "I am the best" face. "You can't come in here!"

"Give me a good reason why not, Mido?" Link sipped his Red Potion.

"YOU don't have a fairy!" He crossed his arms and laughed.

"EXCUSE ME?" Navi probably glared at Mido. "What in the Forest do you think I am?"

"You're his fairy?" Mido asked.

"You're my fairy?" Link almost snorted his Red Potion.

"Well, for now!" Navi answered, supposedly crossing her arms. Mido and Link stared at her.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Mido crossed his arms behind his head. "You don't have a sword or a shield."

"I would need them why?" Link asks.

"Deku Babas, nutjob," Mido said half-liddedly. "Can you fight them?"

"Sure," Link shruged. "You roll into their reach, grab them by the neck, twist, and yank. Simple enough."

"Like you could do that!" Mido laughed.

"I can demonstrate on you if you want," Link grinned. Mido stopped laughing and backed away as Link corked his potion and advanced.

"Alright, Mido!" a voice called. Link's head turned immediately as that warm, soft voice chorused through his head. Saria stood, arms crossed and looking very angry, just feet away. "Why won't you let Link in?" She asked, walking over and brushing her green hair away from her face.

"He doesn't have a sword or shield," Mido growled. "And everyone knows that it's Kokiri law that you can't visit the Great Deku Tree unless they either have both or are you."

"MIDO!" Sarai yelled.

"SARIA!" Mido mocked. "Look, I'm doing this for the kid's safety."

"Mido . . ." Saria huffed, dragging Link away as Navi and Saria's fairy conversed. "I'm sorry," she nodded to Link as she stopped.

"S'okay," Link shrugged. "I'll just get a sword and shield. I know the shop sells shields. The sword though . . ."

"Listen," Sarai dragged Link towards her and put her lips to his ear. "The Kokiri Sword is kept inside the grove near the gardens. Watch out for the rock and you'll get it no sweat." She backed off and smiled. "I've got work, but I'll be rooting for you." She waved and walked away, leaving Link and Navi.

"Well?" Navi asked as Link watched Saria go and sipped his now-uncorked Red Potion again.

"Well," he echoed. "I guess you're gonna annoy me unless I go, right?"

"Pretty much," Navi nodded as well as could be determined.

"Then let's get that sword," Link walked towards a small hill, fences and a small house on top of it.

"This is the enterance to the grove?" Navi asked. It was a small enterance in the side of a hill, surrounded by fences and bushes that made up the Kokiri gardens.

"Yup," Link finished the last of the Potion and put the bottle away.

"Looks pretty small," Navi whirled down to the enterance, then looked to Link. "Can you fit in there?"

"I'm pretty sure I can," Link got on his belly and crawled into the tunnel.

"Man, this is a tight fit," Navi laughed.

"You know, I CAN just keep you in my bottle," Link threatened, crawling through the tunnel.

"Alright," Navi fluttered in front of Link. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel and came out. The area was completely surrounded by trees, like a labyrinth.

"Now, Saria mentioned a rock," Link wandered out of the small alcove and into the maze.

"That rock!" Navi fluttered incesantly as a large rock rolled towards them. Navi got behind Link, who just smiled. As the rock approached, Link's arms flew out and hit the rock. For seconds Link held back the rock, before grunting pushing it backwards, forcing it the other way. "Wow . . ." Navi watched in amazement as Link dusted his hands and followed the rock.

"C'mon," he ushered. The two followed the rock closely before locating another alcove that Link ducted into. There was a small chest and not much else.

"Well?" Navi asked as Link opened the chest.

"It's pretty cool," Link looked in.

"Is it the sword?" Navi asked.

"No," Link pulled out a Red Rupee. "Reembersment." Navi bopped Link on the head.

"SWORD," She growled. Link turned at her and in one swift motion pulled his bottle up around her, corked it, and put it down. "Hey!" Navi began running into the inside of the bottle. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll come back and get you," Link waved at her.

"WHAT ABOUT THE ROCK!?" Navi looked to Link as he walked away. Suddenly she felt very scared. As for Link, he carefully watched for the rock as he approached another, larger alcove. He rushed into it and up a small incline before finding a small pedestal. In the pedestal was a sword.

"This must be it," Link drew the sword in amazement. "The Kokiri Sword. Now I've just gotta get that shield and-"

"HELP ME!" Navi yelled. She was rolling the bottle on it's side as the rock followed her, faster.

"Right on time," Link rushed at Navi as the bottle hit the maze wall. She looked in fear as the rock loomed closer.

"LINK!" She yelled. Suddenly Link whipped out in front of her, waved his sword, and stabbed the sword into the rock. The giant harbringer of squishage stopped in it's tracks, made a groaning sound, and fell apart. Link smirked at the rock, stabbed the sword into the ground, grabbed the bottle, and let Navi free. "You . . . you . . . JERK!" Navi fluttered in his face. "I would have gotten killed!"

"I wouldn't have let you," Link growled. "I timed the rock and put that bottle at an angle so that you could roll away, by which time I'd have the sword and get you. I still need you to get into the Great Deku Tree, remember?"

"Y-You do?" She asked, still hyped up as Link walked back to the tunnel and crawled out. "And you timed the rock?"

"Yeah," Link nodded as his used his sword to cut the bushes outside the tunnel and collect Rupees inside them. "I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you. Now c'mon." Link rushed to the store and used his collected Rupees to obtain the wooden Deku Shield. "It's not very impressive, but I guess it'll do." Link looked at the shield as he walked out.

"I see you did it!" Saria called down from the roof of the store. Link whipped around and waved at her with his sword. She jumped down and smiled.

"I have to say, it's a pretty cool blade," Link looked at the Kokiri Sword, admiring it.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to carry everywhere," Saria smiled. Link noticed she had a belt across her body, with a sheath attached to it on Saria's back. She pulled it off and handed it to him. "Here. It should be the right size for you and the sword."

"Thanks Saria," Link nodded, pulling it on. "Now, to the Great Deku Tree." With that, Link, Navi, and Saria made their way to the enterance to the Great Deku Tree.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Deku Tree

(Note again that the way Link progresses in the story and dungeons are not necessarily the same way as in the games, however I will strive to keep the normal progression intact.)

After kicking Mido away from his guard, the trio traveled down the short passage to the Great Deku Tree. Along the way were a couple of Deku Babas, which Link handled quite easily. The three reached a huge clearing, with a giant tree in the middle. It's bark was cut in the shape of a face, with slanted eyes making him look almost sad, and a mustache.

"Welcome, Link," The Great Deku Tree said.

"I have to say, you're bigger than I expected," Link gazed at the tree.

"Thank you," The Great Deku Tree surely would have smiled. "But leave your niceties behind for now. Time is of the essence."

"Right," Link nodded.

"I'll skip straight to the point," The Great Deku Tree said gravely. "I am dying."

"WHAT?" Saria and Link yell in harmony.

"I have been cursed by the Dark Lord of the Desert," the giant tree explained. "Inside of me now lives a parasite that will kill me. You must enter my body and destroy it."

"Of course," Link nodded, gearing up.

"You aren't even gonna ask 'why you'?" Navi wondered aloud.

"No time," Link cracked his knuckles.

"I've got little time left now, so you must dispel the evil before I can explain any more," The Great Deku Tree opened what seemed to be it's mouth, reaching to the ground. Link began to enter, but looked back at a still-shocked Saria.

"Stay out here and make sure the Great Deku Tree stays alive," Link instructed her. Saria managed to nod and with that, Link entered the Great Deku Tree.

_TEMPLE ONE: THE GREAT DEKU TREE_

"Big place," Link looked around. The inside of the tree was hallowed out. Much webbing was strewn around the innards of the forest's guardian. "I must be fighting a spider."

"No duh," Navi sighed as Link approached the center of the tree.

"To get down there," Link ponders. "I'll either need fire, a lot of weight, or enough velocity to break this webbing covering the hole down." Link looked around for anything big or flaming. "Nothing. I guess I'll have to jump."

"Jump?" Navi asked, taken aback. "Are you totally crazy?"

"Some might say so," Link began climbing some ivy. "Like you."

"No doubt," Navi sat atop the ledge as Link climbed. He finally reached the top of the ledge and looked down.

"Not only is it not enough height to break the webs," Link growls. "But I won't be able to maneuver over the webs by the time I reach it."

"So we need to go higher?" Navi asked.

"Yup," Link nodded. He started to make his way along the incline that went up and around the tree's insides when a large spider dropped from the ceiling.

"A Skulltula!" Navi yelped. Link flipped back out of the enemy's range, noticing the skull-like mark on the spider.

"It has a tough outer shell, right?" Link asked Navi as the Skulltula advanced.

"Y-yeah," Navi stuttered.

"Then I've gotta flip it over!" Link rushed at the Skulltula. It let out a strange battle cry and scurried at Link. Link drew his sword and shield, then, at the last moment, dodged to the side of the spider. In one swift movement, he stuck the Kokiri Sword under the spider and whipped it up, flipping the spider onto it's back.

"One down!" Link yelled, burying the Kokiri Sword down to it's hilt in the enemy. It shrieked and died instantly. Link drew his sword back out of the Skulltula and reached into the body of his fallen foe.

"'One down'?" Navi asked, still a little distressed and slightly disgusted by Link's slimy hand, now retrieved from inside the beast.

"I'm counting Skulltula kills," Link explained. "A man I met in a place called Ordon promised me that if I ever killed ten Skulltulas he'd let me be his ranch-hand when I grew up."

"Oh," Navi looked at the body of the Skulltula as Link walked away. "How do you prove it?"

"With this," Link held up a strange token that looked slimy. "It's called a Skulltula Token. It's the only bone in a Skulltula's body."

"Ew," Navi grimaced.

"Yeah, but it's my only proof," Link stashed away the token. "And I really want to be a ranch-hand."

"You do?" Navi laughed.

"Yup," Link took no notice of her laughing. "Are you kidding? Rounding up Ordonian Goats for a living? That would be fun."

"You sure are weird, Link," Navi shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?" Link asked, stashing the token.

"We'll see," Navi smiled.

"This is the best place to jump," Link looked down. He was pretty high up and surprisingly had met little foes along the way.

"Only problem is this other net," Navi growled.

"If I could set it on fire with this lamp here," Link kicked the golden post, a flame lit on its top. "Then I would be gold, but this thing won't budge."

"What about those Deku Sticks we found?" Navi asked.

"No good," Link sighed. "I can't carry one and climb the ivy up to this ledge at the same time."

"Well, maybe the answer is in here," Navi fluttered towards a door.

"Sure," Link jogged over to the door and lifted it up. As soon as he was in the room, the door closed and metal bars came down, locking them in.

"OH CRAP!" Navi almost fell onto the ground. "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"Hold your horses," Link looked around.

"HOLD MY HORSES?" Navi yelled. "ONE: FAIRIES DON'T HAVE HORSES! TWO: IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED GREENY, WE'RE TRA-" The bottle came around Navi again and was corked immediately.

"I know we seem to be trapped," Link looked at her. "Let me think." Navi shut up as Link put her down. The room was relatively small. A small pit lay between two ledges opposite of each other, one with Link and the barred door and the other with a chest almost as big as Link. "There," Link jumped down into the pit and climbed the ladder opposite up to the other ledge and, by effect, the chest.

"What's inside?" Navi called as Link opened the chest.

"A slingshot!" Link pulled out a Y-shaped twig with a powerful band strung between the two ends. "It's wooden, but there's a magic inscription so I think it won't break!" He reached into the chest again and retrieved a small pouch. "It's loaded with Deku Nuts!" He called over.

"What can you do with it, though?" Navi wondered as Link aimed over the door and shot a nut into a strange symbol. It was diamond shaped and golden, with an eye in the middle. Immediately the eye snapped shut and the bars rose.

"That," Link climbed back to the door, uncorked Navi, and left the room.

"I'm impressed," Navi giggled. "Maybe you have what it takes."

"Thanks," Link nodded. "This Slingshot is pretty impressive, too."

"Hey," Navi whipped in front of Link. "Couldn't you light some of those nuts on fire and throw them into the webbing?"

"Nice idea," Link nodded, and did just that. The webbing lit on fire and died fast. "And now for the jump."

"Tell me when it's over," Navi ducked into Link's hat.

"Hey!" Link wrestled with her. "Get out!"

"I feel safe in here, thanks!" She called.

"Suit yourself," Link gave up. He tied the Deku Nut pouch to his belt and put the Slingshot into the pouch and secured it. After making sure everything was secured, Link ran and leaped. Navi screamed as she felt them fall. Link braced himself as they fell through the web back on the first floor and landed in a dark room. This room was covered in webs, spires of wood everywhere.

"What is this?" Navi asked. "I can barely see!"

"Stay back," Link directed as he held his arm in front of his companion. The two looked up and saw a red eye. The eye dropped and Link leaped back. The eye advanced on Link, revealing the rest of the being. It was a giant spider, bulkier than the Skulltula by far.

"That's the Queen of Spiders!" Navi gasped, cowering behind Link. "Gohma!"

"Honored," Link bowed, drawing his sword and shield. Gohma roared at Link and leaped at him, but was stuck in the eye by Link's sword.

"Quick moves," Navi managed to laugh.

"Thanks," Link smirked. Shrieking, Gohma reeled back away from the blade and leaped to the ceiling. "Done already?" Link mocked as the tree's assailant scurried around the ceiling. The spider growled and dropped eggs down at Link, which were quickly dispatched.

"Don't want any larva distracting us while we fight," Link grunted as he hacked through the last of the eggs.

"Link!" Navi pointed as shots of webs flew at Link. Leaping to the side, Link drew his slingshot.

"Two can play at this game!" Link fired a nut into Gohma's red eye, causing the being to drop to the floor. Link slashed at the eye again, and this time the arachnid limped backwards and up a spire to retreat.

"It's working!" Navi cried with joy.

"I'm cutting it's eye apart," Link said half-lidded. "Of course it's working." The beast roared and dropped several eggs down, but Link spun around, his sword outstretched, destroying them all.

"Cool!" Navi laughed.

"It's not over yet!" Link whipped away from several shots of webbing. "I need it's eye to open!" Link growled as he aimed his slingshot at the beast. Finally the eye popped open and just as fast was stricken by a nut. Gohma fell dazed to the floor.

"Now, Link!" Navi yelled. Link screamed as he ran at the creature.

"Take this!" Link stabbed his blade into Gohma's eye. The being shrieked in pain and it's body exploded in a brilliant blast. The eye however, wrestled away from Link's sword and rolled away through a small hole and out of the tree, bleeding orange goo.

"Link, it's escaping!" Navi gasped.

"It can't do the Great Deku Tree any more harm, though," Link sheathed his sword. "We're fine. Now we just need to get out." As Link thought, the ground beneath him shone and he was magically taken out of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Death and a Courtyard

Apologies for the delay. I get distracted easily. I hope to make it to Death Mountain before going off again.

Upon setting down outside of the Great Deku Tree, Link and Navi looks anxiously at the large forest guardian, who's color and luster had not returned.

"I . . . I don't get it . . ." Navi sniffs, flying close to the tree as it lets out a weak cough. "I-I thought . . ."

"It was already too late for me, Navi," The Great Deku Tree says weakly, yet lovingly. "But I can . . . I can now rest peacefully . . ." As Navi tries to conjure strength into the dying tree with her voice, Link turns around to see Saria, still pale as a ghost.

". . . Saria, close your mouth," Link says sadly. "A tektite might . . . you know, crawl in . . ."

"Thanks Link," Saria smiles weakly, shaking out of her trance. She steels herself and looks at the tree, determined. "Great Deku Tree, if time is short-"

"Yes, yes," The large tree coughs again. "Let me explain more fully . . ." As the Deku Tree explains the creation of Hyrule and the Great War to the three friends, they become even more amazed and shocked. ". . . During The Great War, a mother came to me with her son," The Deku Tree says. "She, like I, was close to death, so she pleaded me to take in her child. That child, Link, was you."

". . . Makes sense," Link nods. "I actually age."

"That's the only reason why it makes sense?" Navi asks sarcastically, and then the tree coughs again, bringing her attention.

"I knew you were bound for great thing, Link," The tree says. "And you proved yourself here, slaying the dark beast inside of me. Now, I must tell you of the Dark Lord of the Desert. Know as Ganondorf, the Dark Lord fought valiantly for Hyrule during The Great War, but it was a ruse. Ganondorf seeks the might of the Triforce as much as the Dark Interlopers did. He plans to get close to the king so he can obtain the sacred power."

"How can we stop him?" Navi asks.

"With a title like his I doubt sheer force will best him," Link nods.

"In . . . Time," The tree coughs. "Link! Travel to Princess Zelda's side with this!" the tree cough violently and shudders as a the green Kokiri Emerald drops from his branches. Link jumps and catches it with ease, grasping the stone I his hand as the tree spasms.

"Great Deku Tree!" Navi and Saria cry out.

"Seek an audience with the Princess!" The Deku Tree demands. "Hyrule depends on it! Do not fail me Link! And Navi . . . as my final wish, follow Link and aid him against the dark threat of the King of Evil! And Saria . . . dear Saria, wait for Link at the Forest Temple . . ."

"Great Deku Tree?" Saria questions.

"All will be made clear . . ." The Deku Tree wheezes. "And now . . . I . . . goodbye, Link, Navi, Saria . . ." The spasms stop and the Great Deku Tree stands still, turning a rotted gray color. Link curses and averts his gaze as Saria drops to her knees and cries.

"Leaving so soon?" Saria asks. Link stops in his tracks and whips around. The two stand on a bridge that acts as the gateway between the forest and the rest of Hyrule. Saria's face is still red and wet from tears, while Link's face is more determined and reinforced than ever. Navi rests quietly in Link's hat, sleeping quietly despite the cries she herself did earlier.

"Time is of the essence," Link nods. "Ganondorf can not be allowed to take the Triforce."

"I see," Saria looks to the ground, her hair obscuring her eyes. "So you'll . . ."

"Be back eventually, yeah," Link shrugs. "Even if Hyrule is gonna be wicked cool, I'll still come back here. Besides, what's life without Mido's nattering?" Saria giggles and walks over to Link, handing him her ocarina. ". . . You don't need to give me this," Link says.

"You and I know my song by heart," Saria says, her face still lowered. "Play it when you need to talk to me, alright? It's my song, after all." Link nods and pockets the ocarina, then hugs his friend. "Saria . . . whatever happens, you're my best friend, alright?"

"Got it," Saria raises her head and looks at Link, her eyes watering. She whips out of his arms and sniffs, wiping the tears away. "I thought I was out of tears . . ."

"Saria . . ." Link smiles. ". . . well, see you . . ." Link reluctantly turns around and walks out of the forest as Saria watches him go.

"God damn it!" Link growls as the sun sets and the drawbridge lowers.

"You shouldn't have been dawdling with that bird, Link!" Navi yells at him.

"It was a talking owl, how could I not?!" Link asks as Stalfos erupt from the ground around him. ". . . Today seems to be full of unwanted surprises."

"Let's get out of here!" Navi says as Link dashes away from the skeletons. The fairy spots a ranch up on a hill in the middle of the field and flies off towards it.

"H-Hey!" Link growls. "Wait up!" Link runs after his partner, cutting down Stalfos as he goes. The two reach the ranch and nearly fall over panting.

"Thanks for . . . waiting . . ." Link growls in between large gulps of air.

"Like you can see me . . . point at things . . ." Navi says, also gulping in air. Above a voice giggles at the two. Link sighs and looks up to see a red-headed farm girl swinging her legs on top of the ranch house.

"Hiya fairy boy!" The girl calls.

"Fairy Boy?" Link asks as he stands up straight and the girl jumps down.

"Yeah, Fairy Boy!" the girl giggles. "You've got a forest fairy, and you're a boy! . . I think." She looks down at Link's tunic and Link's eyes follow close after. The two stare for a moment, before Link steps back.

"IT'SATUNIC!" He shouts as the girl laughs. Suddenly a braying can be heard farther into the ranch and an orange-colored horse with a silver main starts whipping around the ranch.

"Ah! Epona!" The girl gasps, running towards the horse.

"Nice job, Fairy Boy," Navi says sarcastically.

"Do you want to go back in the bottle?" Link asks as he runs after the girl. She tries singing to calm the horse, but to no avail. Link ends up pulling out his ocarina and playing the first thing that comes into his head. The song calms the horse and Epona whinnies, nuzzling Link. "Ack! Hey!" Link grumbles.

"Wow . . ." The girl looks in aw. "You know Epona's Song?"

"I guess," Link nods. "Actually that was a song I remember my mother singing . . ."

"Your mother . . ." The girl thinks, then shakes her head. "Nice job, Fairy Boy! You get to know my name! I'm Malon!"

"Hey Malon," Link sighs. "I'm Link, and my fairy is Navi."

"I'm still calling you Fairy Boy," Malon warns with a giggle.

"Lucky me," Link sighs.

"What's all this ruckus?!" A large, fat man in suspenders asks, trotting out onto the field. "Tarnation! Malon, where'd this fairy-looking boy come from?"

"Fairy-Looking?" Navi struggles to hold back the greatest laugh ever.

"Daddy, this is Link the Fairy Boy!" Malon introduces. "He calmed down Epona!"

"Well howdy do!" The farmer tips his hat. "Y'can call me Talon if'n you prefer."

"Thanks, sir," Link nods as Epona wanders away. "Sorry if I'm intruding on your land. Stalfos attacked when I was headed to the Castle Town . . ."

"Aw shucks, it's no problem!" Talon laughs hardily. "Th'happens all th'time to travelers! We're happy to have yah!"

"Thanks, sir," Link nods. "I'll be no longer than dawn."

"Then maybe you can help me out," Talon thinks for a moment. "I gots a delivery o'milk to take to the castle at dawn. . ."

"To the castle?" Link asks. "I can help if that's what you're asking."

"Atta boy!" Talon smiles, slamming his hand onto Link's shoulder, almost crushing the young lad.

"Why me?" Link asks in vain.

"Come to think of it I guess I appreciate the free ride in," Link says, looking at the many guards surrounding the castle. "It's easier to get in if we've got a reason to be on the grounds, methinks."

"Yeah," Navi nods in agreement as the gates open and Talon's horses pull the large cart filled with crates of milk down to dusted road towards the huge and stunning castle. "Plus the view can be appreciated."

"I wonder," Link asks himself. "What the Princess will look like."

"She's a princess, Link," Navi says flatly.

"I figured that much out," Link grumbles. "Hey, here's a question for you, Navi. How are we gonna meet the Princess? It's not like riding on a milk cart will give us all-access, VIP passes to the castle."

"That part is . . . gonna get here when it gets here," Navi laughs nervously.

"Meaning you're going back in the bottle if you're going to be sarcastic," Link says. As Link ponders and checks out the castle, Talon leads the horses out to the side of the castle, where he and some soldiers start unloading the milk into a small storage shack. Link looks at the castle's wall that would be beside him if not for the moat. ". . . got it," Link nods, noticing a water drain in the side of the wall.

"Got what?" Navi asks as Link makes sure the soldiers and farmer are turned away before jumping across the moat and into the water drain. "Link!" Navi gasps, following. After a few yards of total darkness, Link comes out in a small spring in a garden-like, open air hallway of bushes, trees, and statues.

"Check and Mate," Link nods in approval. "This has got to be the courtyard."

"But where's the Princess?" Navi asks.

"Probably in her royal bedroom," Link rolls his eyes. "I'm probably small enough to avoid notice by the guards around here, if I'm careful. Let's follow the wall until we find a way to get into the main part of the castle. Then we'll find the princess."

"Okay," Navi nods worriedly as Link darts into a bush.

"Hey, rupees," Link nods as he finds money in the bush. "Good deal." Link darts from bush to bush, avoiding soldiers as he moves swiftly along the hall.

"You sure you're not half ninja?" Navi giggles.

"First I'm Kokiri, then I'm Hylain, now I'm a ninja" Link shrugs in the safety of a bush. "Frankly I don't know anymore." Link checks around and darts out of the hall again, slipping soundlessly into a small stream and swimming along it until he reaches a huge, stone arch that reveals a large garden surrounded by a moat. There's a pedestal looking into a single window on the opposite side of the arch, peering into Hyrule Castle's Throne Room. Link whips out of the water and lands rolling. "Perfect, an inner garden!" Link smirks. "Time to find the Princess!"


	4. Chapter 4: Beauty and the Rock Beast

"I hope to make it to Death Mountain before going off again." We see how well that worked, don't we? I promise I'll not drop this until at least the ending of Ocarina of Time. Also, I'd like to again note that I'm taking creative liberties with the story.

* * *

Link and Navi hurry under the arch and into the inner courtyard to notice a young girl, about Link's age, in a white and purple dress_._ "Looks like the job just got a lot easier," Link says, instantly recognizing the girl standing at the window as royalty. She whips around at the sound of his voice, startled.

"Are you . . . Link?" The girl asks as Link and Navi come closer.

"And you're Zelda," Link says. "My fairy is Navi."

"H-Hello princess," Navi gulps, very nervous.

Zelda smiles warmly. "I had a vision last night that you would appear today," she says softly. "Time is truly of the essence at this moment. I must-" At that moment the large, Gerudo man that is the King of Evil walked into the courtyard. Link and Navi turn around at the sound of his large foot-steps, and Ganondorf stops in the middle of the courtyard.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything," Ganondorf says. "I saw a forest-boy wandering around the courtyard after meeting with your father, Princess Zelda. Honestly, your guards are worthless."

"Ganondorf," Zelda says firmly. "You realize that coming into this courtyard without explicit permission-"

Ganondorf sneers. "I realize this, which is why I came to make sure you were safe."

"This boy is a friend of mine," Zelda says. "I have already informed my father he would be coming here. Now leave!" Ganondorf stands there for a moment, looking down at Link, who, despite being scared as all get-out, is standing opposed and resolute.

". . . Princess," Ganondorf says, turning his attention back to her, "I've heard word form your father that you hold a magical instrument. The . . . Ocarina of Time, was it? I would very much enjoy hearing you play it one day. After all, not all roses can speak as you do, and hearing that voice is an honor in itself. Hearing you preform . . . would be an honor of the highest regard." Ganondorf looks at Link again, for what seems like an eternity but is realistically only a fleeting second, then walks out.

". . . I take it that was Ganondorf," Link says. "The Great Deku Tree informed me of his evil before he past on from that man's curse."

"Yes," Zelda nods. "He is cementing relationships with my family, but I do not believe him to have the best of intentions."

"You can feel the evil aura around him!" Navi squeaks. "I-It was almost overpowering! I couldn't bear to get any closer to him for fear of tainting my very soul!"

"Coming from you," Link says, "That makes ME uneasy." Link turns back around to face Zelda. "Time is of the essence, Princess. What must we do?"

"That," Zelda says, "You may have answered already. You hold the Spiritual Stone of Courage, the Kokiri's Emerald, am I right?"

"Yes," Link nods, taking out the gem. "It's name, the Kokiri's Emerald . . . there are others like it?"

"The Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire," Zelda answers. "Together with the Ocarina of Time, they bar entrance to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce that Ganondorf lusts for."

"I get it," Navi says. "If he gets the Stones, he'll be able to get in the Sacred Realm!"

"Which means we need to get there first," Link nods. "Princess."

Zelda nods and hands Link a piece of paper. "This will allow you entrance past Kakariko Village and onto Death Mountain Trail. From there, visit the Gorons and plead their leader Darunia to grant you the Goron's Ruby. Afterwards, head for the Zora's Domain past Zora River. Presenting the gems to him along with this note will undoubtedly persuade him to grant you the Zora's Sapphire."

"Got it," Link nods. "But . . . it won't be so easy."

Zelda sighs and hangs her head. "No. Ganondorf will have cursed those races in some way. I know it. You must help them, Link."

"No worries," Link says. "I'll get those gems and come back here in two shakes of a Wolfos' tail." Zelda giggles at that as Link smirks.

"Time," Zelda says. "We lack it. Quickly, Link. When next we meet, have those gems."

"Got it, Zelda," Link nods. "I will be back. I promise." With that, Link turned and headed out of the courtyard, sneaking in the bushes the whole way back to where he entered the castle. Link had just gotten back onto the castle's walk when Talon noticed him.

"There y'are, Link my boy!" Talon laughs. "Did'ja fall into that thar moat?"

"Yeah," Link coughs as Talon guffaws lougly.

"Well, time t'get back to th'ranch!" Talon yawns. "Long day . . . Oh wait, didn't ch'yall have business in the town?"

"Ah, no," Link shakes his head. "Well, I thought I did, but I guess it was the wrong date."

Talon laughs and slaps Link's shoulder. "That happens t'the best of us, m'boy!" Talon chuckles. "Now, let's get home t'Malon!"

"Hold," A strong voice says behind Link as he exits Castle Town, following Talon and his wagon. A Sheikah woman appears in front of Link, wearing a blue sneaking suit and wielding a thin killing knife in it's scabbard on her back and piercing blood-colored eyes. Her appearance causes Link to draw his sword, but the woman catches his swing before he can make it. "I am Impa, Zelda's Bodyguard," The woman says.

"Okay, jeez," Link pants, sheathing his sword. "What's up? Is Zelda-"

"Fine," Impa says. "She wished for me to teach her a song." Impa begins to whistle a tune that Link easily catches onto, and they play Zelda's Lullaby together. Navi falls asleep in Link's cap as they play, and even Link becomes somewhat drowsy.

"This is a royal song," Impa says. "Play this whenever you are hindered by magic and you can find to no way to proceed."

"Thank you, Impa," Link nods. "And . . ."

"Hmm?" Impa asks.

"Please protect Zelda," Link says.

"That is what I live for, as the last of my kind," Impa says. "I would give my life for her, if it came to that."

"Thanks," Link nods. "I hope it doesn't." Impa smiles.

"You're an interesting young man," Impa says. "Perhaps in the future I could test your blade . . . once you get sufficient practice." Impa disappears with that.

Link sighs, "Well, she's nice in a roundabout way. Better catch back up to Talon."

After helping Talon with putting the wagon away, Link said his goodbyes to the old rancher and began to make his way to Death Mountain. "Wait!" Malon called after Link, who was already well on his way, Navi still asleep in his cap. Link turned around to see the farmgirl chasing him with Epona. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Malon," Link sighs. "I have business to attend to."

"But we just met!" Malon says. "We didn't even spend much time together!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Malon."

Malon pouts a bit and asks,"Will I ever see you again?"

"No doubt," Link smiles. "You're the only ranch-girl in Hyrule. Of course we'll meet again!"

"Okay . . . I'll hold you to it, Fairy-boy!" Malon smiles back, then runs back to the ranch with Epona braying behind her.

"You serious about that?" Navi asks, peeking out of Links cap.

"Yeah," Link nods. "We'll meet again . . . in time." With that, Link turns and heads for Death Mountain.

"Kakariko sure is a hick town," Navi says flatly as the duo head up Death Mountain.

"It's homey," Link says, slicing down a Tektite. "Plus it's where the Sheikah lived. It's got a lot of history behind it. One can only imagine the secrets there."

"You know, Link," Navi says, "You act way more mature than I'd give you credit for."

"Thank you," Link smiles as they head up higher, eventually reaching the mouth of Goron City. Entering the large cavern of a city, Link instantly sights the pedestal of the Goron Ruby . . . but not the gem itself. "Wonder where the Goron Ruby is." Link says wearily.

"Either protected or captured," Navi gulps. Suddenly, a rock erupts beside the two and shows itself to be a Goron.

The Goron clears it's throat, then says, "Protected by Darunia. Who are you, travelers?"

"I'm an envoy from the Great Deku Tree and Princess Zelda," Link says to the Goron, not thrown off by the odd appearance. "The Dark Lord Ganondorf-"

"You waste your time with my ears," The Goron coughs. "The elder, Darunia, is the one who should hear this."

Link sighs. "Where is this elder, then?" He asks.

"Down in his chambers," The Goron says, pointing below to a ornate stone door on the bottom level. "A word of warning, though. The elder is . . . strict. Such a young boy as yourself, a messenger . . ."

Link shakes his head. "I assure you, I'm no messenger."

"Nevertheless, this advice; Dancing puts the elder in a good mood."

"Thanks, I guess," Link nods, then leaps down towards the door. Upon reaching it, however, they find it's locked.

"Locked, eh?" Navi asks. "Link, try that royal song!"

"Right," Link nods, playing Zelda's Lullaby on his ocarina.

"Come in!" A rough voice shouts from inside the room, and the door slides up and open. Once inside, Link and Navi ogle the ornate rugs and torches in the room. The large, rock-bearded Darunia asks, standing stoic in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hi!" Navi says.

"I'll make this quick, Goron Elder," Link coughs. "I'm an envoy from-"

"Peh," Darunia grunts, looking down at Link. "You wield the Royal Song, yet are only a boy? Why does his majesty send such a weakling as yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Link asks, restraining his hand from grabbing his blade mentally. "I'm an envoy rom the Princess herself."

"You could be a messenger of the Golden Goddesses and it would make little difference to me, puny one," Darunia barks. "I will not be disrespected by have a BOY sent to give me word!"

"Link!" Navi gulps. "I think this is the time to use a song!" Link sighs and pulls out his ocarina as Darunia backs down. Link begins to play Saria's Song, and prays it works.


End file.
